


Mute Friends

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Original Pokemon Region, Other, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: When Justin loses his speech bracelet in Psysye City, he ends up bumping into a very famous Champion during his search. Turns out, they have something in common.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mute Friends

Losing his speech bracelet. That's the last thing he needed right now.

Justin, Haunapera City's Gym Leader, was in Psysye City looking for his speech bracelet. He had a Gym Leaders Conference tomorrow and if he couldn't find it by then, he would be mute for the entire Conference, since not many of the others know sign language and writing everything would be too slow and a bit painful. As he was searching, he bumped into someone and fell flat on his back. He took a few seconds to get over what had just happened and he sat up slowly. He looked at the ground, not making eye contact.

'I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going!' He signed. He then looked up at who he bumped into.

Red, Kanto's Champion, was standing right there. He grinned down at Justin.

'That's ok. You're the first person I have met here who knows sign fluently.' Red signed back. 'Need a hand up?'

'No, I'm good.' Justin signed before getting up onto his feet. 'I don't use sign often, I mainly have a speech bracelet, but I've lost it. I'm mute, you see.'

'Same here. I wasn't like this until I was six. My little brother hasn't faced the same fate, though.'

'Ash, right?'

'Yeah, that's him. He's Alola's current Champion. He's currently in Galar, so if you go over there, you might see him.'

'I might go over there to see Allister. Oh, I'm Justin by the way. I'm Haunapera City's Gym Leader.'

'Wow, I never thought I'd bump into a Gym Leader like this!'

'It's quite shocking for others at first. I'm not surprised that you're surprised.' Both guys let out a silent chuckle. 'Do you mind giving me a hand with my search?'

'Sure!'

Two hours passed with no success. Justin thought he had lost it for good.

'I don't think I'll ever find it...' Justin sat on the steps of Psysye City's Gym. Red sat next to him.

'Hey, we'll find it, don't worry.' Red gave him a reassuring look. Justin gave a weak smile under his mask.

"Justin! There you are!" A voice called from behind them. They got up and turned around. Safiya, Psysye City's Gym Leader, ran up to them with a bracelet in her hand. "I've been trying to call you! You left this in the Gym." She gave Justin the bracelet and he clipped it on his wrist under his suit sleeve. It was his speech bracelet.

'/Thank you for finding it! Also, my phone is dead and back at the Gym./' He held his hand up like a tray and a box appeared above it with what he was saying. When he put his hand down, it disappeared. Red was amazed.

'Wow! Where can I get one of those?!' He signed, excited.

'/Ask Heta, Zaphan City's Gym Leader. She made this for me after getting some lessons off of the World Champion, Katt./'

'I'll head there! See you later!'

'/Bye Red!/' Red ran off into the distance.

"What on earth did he just say?" Safiya looked really confused. She didn't know much sign language, so she didn't understand it.

'/He's getting a speech bracelet off of Heta. He was curious about where he can get it. Anyways, I should head back to the Gym./'

"I'll see you later then!"

The day went by smoothly and Justin became a good friend to Red.


End file.
